diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Reward templates
I suggest making reward templates like the Barn Stars on Wikipedia. We could use Image:Diablo pentagram.gif. - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 18:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :WOW. A very novel idea. I'm giving you the Bright Ideas Barnstar ... Pentagram ... Whatever. So, we need variants of the image. Should I ask ? (please ignore the line break) He seems to be an expert in logos and such. If yes, type in a list of the required stars and I'll just hop over to his talk page. "Woohoo!!! Barnstars at Diablo wiki!!!" - Mobokill 01:06, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know what is required. First we need a list of things to be rewarded for. I'll go and look at Wikipedia's Barn Stars and try to get some ideas. - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 05:36, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Name I didn't put this at the end to make the list appear open. What should we name these award? Just pentagrams? or Bartagrams? Barnagrams? :-?? - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 21:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I like just 'Pentagrams', because I don't associate Barnagram with Pentagram - I actually associate it with Barnacles, lol. Or some kind of weighing machine (from the word 'gram'). Atrumentis 14:37, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's been kinda settled without any talking. Everybody uses "Reward Pentagram". It's the best name anyway. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 14:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, good good. Atrumentis 15:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) List o' stars needed: This should include the list of Barnstars/pentagrams that are needed and ideas on how to make them. Add to the list by bulleting more ideas at your own leisure and don't sign it. * Bright Ideas - for someone like Dan for thinking this up * Good Work - self explanatory * Great Work - this one too * Excellent Work - hell yeah go Houdini * Template Tinkerer - for someone knowledgeable in templates * Loremaster - for someone knowing Diablo lore like the back of their hand like Atru * Skillful Contributor - for continuous skill contributions * Monster Maniac - same for monsters * Item Collector - do I need to say it... Items. * Novel Editor - someone who adds info on novels or comics set in the Diablo Universe * Explorer of Sanctuary/Al-Hazir's Protegé - expanding location and area articles * 500 Edits - should include the 500th edit * 1000 Edits - same * 2000 Edits - again * 5000 Edits - oh man * 10000 Edits - will anyone get this? * Fast Talker - for someone with more than 50% talk page edits * Wonderful Userpage - pretty self explanatory * Thank You - should include a message as to why * Squashing the Rats - for a great number minor edits that are essential to the wiki's look Gallery Feel free to give feedback for any that you guys want me to tweak - JoePlay (talk) 500 edits 1000 edits 2000 edits 5000 edits 10,000 edits Good Work Great Work Excellent Work Good Idea Template Tinkerer Loremaster / Novel Contributor Skills Contributor Items Contributor Monsters Contributor Locations Contributor Nice Userpage Talker Thank You